CJ's Secret
by The Guru
Summary: There is tension in the West Wing as Sam reveals the truth behind CJ's mysterious illness...


It was a cold and disappointing day in the west wing. Toby had just given an unimpressive press statement and they had eaten him alive, and the morning briefing was nothing special. CJ was doing her usual morning strut with the biggest load of papers, but something was unusual about her. There was a greenish tinge to her face, and the normal stressed but serious look on her face was almost a constipated and agonised look. "What's up?" Sam said in passing, as he looked up from his big pile of paperwork noticing there was something wrong. "Nothing, just a little bit of flu it will be gone soon" CJ said unconvincingly, Sam immediately knew there was an underlying problem. CJ rushes to the loo and Sam follows her in "Sam!" CJ spluttered in-between fits of vomiting. She finishes and wipes her mouth "why have you followed me in here?" she proceeded "this is the women's loo!" Sam cut straight to the point, "what's really wrong?" Sam asked with the most serious look he could conjure, CJ looks at the floor and roots through her bag, she pulls out a long white tube and hands it to Sam. "Jesus CJ" Sam shouts Un hesitatingly "shhhhhhhhh, Sam I don't want anyone to know" "Whose IS IT" "mine" CJ answers without thinking. "Not the test, the baby" "I just don't know" CJ answers squeakily. " YOU DON'T KNOW" " Sam it's a long story and I don't have the time to tell it just make sure you don't either!" "Don't what" Sam said snappily "tell anyone" Sam exits the room without saying a word an CJ is left looking at the floor she knows so well.  
  
~~~  
  
"Sam, Sam" the press squabble, "how do you feel about the present atmosphere in the Whitehorse?" a vigilant journalist asks. "There is no atmosphere", "But sir we saw the earlier dismissal of the leading lady miss CJ Cregg" "well considering her condition I didn't think she was fit to talk". The press gasp and the attention is focused on CJ, in the snaps and the flashes of the camera CJ disappears. She runs down the blue depressing hall briskly when she bumps into Toby she is sobbing slightly. Toby grabs her by both shoulders "I'm ruined" she moans "why?" Toby asks pulling her into the privacy of the disabled toilettes, she tells him everything. Toby gasps "god CJ what are you gonna do?" he says sympathetically "abortion, if I have this baby I will probably lose my job, it would have 2 come second I just hope Sam can keep his mouth shut about that. Just that second Potus storms through, he has lost it, what the hell does he think he is doing telling them info like that without going through me where is CJ???" "Here sir" she squeaks from the corner, "into my office!" "Yes sir", she follows him through. "What is your current situation?" "What sir" "CJ I know" Potus says, "why the hell didn't you tell me?" " I wasn't planning on telling anyone sir, its just Sam" "just Sam what CJ, in fact I don't want to know I think you should have some time off" he says snappily "but sir I'm fine" "no" he says abruptly, "you need time to think and get things sorted!" CJ just looks at him expressionlessly and leaves without arguing back. CJ walks slowly to her office close to tears, gathers a few belongings and leaves. As she gets to the doors already a small group of women's groups have gathered and the press were snap happy, CJ covers her face as potus follows her out to give a statement, she leaves without hearing what he has to say. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am here to deny all reports of miss CJ Cregg's alleged pregnancy and I would be glad if you could leave her in peace for the time being, Thank you!" " But Mr president" the press cry as he walks back inside  
  
A few weeks later  
  
"CJ welcome back" "how r ya doin? Toby questions "oh fine, fine" CJ reassures him, "listen I herd you didn't go through with it, so I have a proposition, I want to help you raise this child" he says abruptly! "Toby we should go somewhere private" "no, no I want everyone to hear I'm not ashamed" by now most of the office was listening "no toy come here" CJ drags him into a dark corridor, it all goes silent and he stares at her. "I miscarried" "oh CJ I'm so sorry" "no its ok, I miscarried soon after I left this place" CJ started to weep. Toby pulls her close and she weeps inconsolably onto Toby's shoulder. 


End file.
